Tucker's Folly
by goodgirl275
Summary: My gym teacher. Casper High. Chaos is a'comin! Please read! But, seriously, my gym teacher is awful. I exaggerated her in here, though CUZ I CAN! Her initials are "F.U." so is rated T.


It was a normal day in Amity Park. For everyone except Tucker Foley, that is. On his way to school, he received a strange call from his father on his PDA.

"Dad? What is it?" He had asked.

"Son, I need you to listen carefully, there's not much time!" Mr. Foley said worriedly. "They're replacing your gym teacher."

Tuckers eyes nearly burst out of his head. "Seriously? That's great!"

"No, it's not!" His dad replied. "The new teacher is my old ex, a real mean girl. Worse than your current lady, Edna!"

"Um, I don't think that's possible." Tucker retaliated.

"Trust me, it is."

"Hon? Someone here to see you!" Someone called from Mr. Foley's line.

"Sorry, Tuck, gotta go!" Mr. Foley said, quickly signing off.

Tucker shrugged, and revved his moped. He quickly scooted away.

"Hey, Tuck!" A voice said from above him.

Glancing up, Tucker grinned at his best friend, Danny, who was currently flying above him. Danny had white hair, toxic green eyes, and almost glowed white. He wore a white-trimmed black hazmat suit, with an odd "DP" symbol on his chest.

Now, you may be wondering how a person could be flying above another child on a moped, instead of crashing to the ground, screaming in fear, "Hey, Tucker!" as he fell from twenty feet up on top of his best friend. So I'll explain it to you simply.

Danny Fenton - or to his best friends, the town, his allies, his enemies... well, you get the point – Danny Phantom was in a strange accident with his inventor scientist parent's "ghost portal." The result was Danny being able to transform into a ghost at will, hence, the second "halfa" was born.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker called back. He was used to his super hero friend using his superpowers to fly. Typical Danny. "My dad says that there's a new gym teacher at Casper!"

"Really?" Danny said excitedly. "That's great!"

"He also said not to get too excited," Tucker cautioned. "She's apparently his ex, and a bigger bully than our current torturer!"

"I doubt that," Said Danny. "Well, I'm flying ahead. Do ya want a lift, or do you just want to use your moped?"

"I think I'll just use my moped." Tucker replied. "If some ghost attacks, I don't want to be dropped and forgotten. Besides, I'd prefer to mull on what my dad said, especially if it's true."

"Your choice, bro!" With that, Danny sped ahead, leaving an anxious Tucker in his wake.

Later that day, it was time for gym. Tucker looked around, expecting the old boot-camp-like obstacle courses, but only saw a few portable dance floors covering the grass. On top of these dance floors, were nets. Not fishing nets, but VOLLEYBALL nets. Tucker's eyes widened in fear apparent in his nearly bottomless pupils. No one at school knew how to play VOLLEYBALL! And what if Danny were to fly a bit to get to a stray ball?

"All right!" A foreign voice broke into his thoughts. "My name is Mrs. Francis Upperton. You can call me Mrs. Upperton, or Mrs. U. If I even hear one joke about my name, it's six minutes of sprint without stopping!"

Tucker regarded his new teacher. A heavy woman, she was covered in flab from head to toe. Her blackish hair stood out in the sunlight, and her pale flesh was pinked from hours in the sun.

"Here, I'll have a system called squad spots. You sit in your spot, and don't move unless told. Kapeech? Good! Next, what you do every day will be on that board over there." Mrs. Upperton took a break from her speech to point to a white board mounted on a pole by the door of the school. "If you ask any questions, or annoy me, you sign that book. If you sign twice in one period, then you get detention! Also, main offenders get sent to the principal and have a parent teacher meeting with me." She gave her new class a glare. "Now get out there and give me twenty!"

Paulina was not used to this treatment. "Um, excuse me." The Latina says kindly. "I have a doctor's excuse." She waved a note in her teacher's face.

Mrs. Upperton glanced at the note, and snatched it from her hand. "It says broken nail." She said dryly.

"Yep!" Paulina said, "Isn't it terrible?!" She stuck out her hand, and showed 10 perfectly painted pink nails.

"Which one is broken?" Mrs. Upperton said. No one had dared asked that of Paulina before! "You know what? It doesn't matter. I don't care." Turning to the class, she yelled, "Because of this one's incompetence, you all have to give me twenty five laps!"

Everyone except for Valarie groaned.

"I've already run 50!" Val called, taking a break from her break-neck sprint to jog. She grinned hopefully.

"I don't care!" Mrs. Upperton yelled, her pinkish pale face going red. "You do as many laps, or whatever I assign, as I want you to! Do any more or less, and you sign the book." Val's face showed shock, and then hurt, and, finally, shifted to anger.

At that the class drew in a collective breath.

"Now, SQUAD SPOTTS!" She yelled. Val's face turned red.

"But, we're not finished running yet!" Star said, panting.

"If this one kid did 50 laps, you should have done 25 already. Sign the book, kid." With that, Mrs. Upperton pointed an iPad camera at Star's sweaty face, her make-up and mascara dripping down her cheeks.

"Snap!" Went the camera. "Un... Star..." Mrs. Upperton muttered, typing something on her iPad. "Done! Now, I _said_, _SQUAD SPOTTS!" _

With that, every kid, including Valarie, ran to the portable dance floors. Each tile had a name written on in expo marker.

Tucker meekly sat, crisscross, in his square. Then, he stared. The people sitting around him were none other than girls! In front of him, Star sat, tall, graceful back hunched from her small, shuddering sobs. To his right, Paulina sat, her beautiful eyes watery, and her nearly flawless skin red, rather than it's usual tanned mocha. To his left was Valarie, shooting him a death glare. And, behind him, was his friend, Sam. What luck! He could hit on two popular girls, as well as his personal crush.

Silently thanking whatever tech got watched over him, he leaned towards Star, and gently stroked her back. Her sobs slowed, and she spoke.

"Thank you, whoever is sitting behind me." She snuffled. "Sorry you had to see me this way."

"You! Un... wait, no. Sorry, personal note. STAR!" Mrs. Upperton hissed. "Give me twenty push-ups!"

Sighing in relief, Star assumed push-up position. Her hands were placed shoulder width apart, and her back was straight as a rod. Her knees rested on the ground, and her feet were daintily crossed at the ankles.

"No, no, no!" Mrs. Upperton howled. "_This_ is push-up position!" With that, she put her arms on the ground, her flabby belly nearly touching. Her toes rested on the floor, her legs and knees straight and stiff. Until, that is, her arms gave out. She fell, but her face was saved from destruction by her cushion of a belly.

"Like that." Mrs. U said firmly, giving Star the death squint. "Now, or everyone else will have to do them, too!"

Star got into the position. She gave five perfect push-ups, then her form eroded quickly. She fainted after her eighth.

"UP AN ATTEM, KID!" Mrs. Upperton screamed at Star. "YOU two!" She pointed to Tucker and Danny, who were separated by a few people. Namely, Dash, Kwan, and Valarie. "Get this one to the nurse's office."

Perking up, Tucker grabbed Star's ankles, and Danny her arms. They carried her out into the hall.

"Wow, man! She's harsh!" Exclaimed Danny once they were in the safety of the school building.

"I know!" Tucker returned.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." Tucker's PDA's alarm went off.

Reaching into his pocket, Tucker looked at the screen.

"It recorded the entire class." Tucker said with a smile. "I even caught video footage of her yelling and stuff!" Twiddling anxiously, Tucker pressed a few buttons.

"Get her kicked off the staff! Report her to the principal, or Lancer!" Danny suggested.

"It's my folly, I decide." Tucker said firmly. "Let's send it in!"


End file.
